Sky Dragoons of Draconia
| romaji_name = Dorakonia no Yokuryūkihei | trans_name = Winged Dragoons of Draconia | image = SkyDragoonsofDraconia-CORE-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Winged Beast | type2 = Pendulum | level = 5 | pendulum_scale = 7 | atk = 2200 | def = 200 | passcode = 68182934 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, when a Normal Monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it. | lore = Rumored as being formed to invade the neutral, floating Sky-State of Cxulub, these mounted air troops of the Draconia Empire have prompted bordering nations to strengthen their security. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, lorsqu'un Monstre Normal que vous contrôlez inflige des dommages de combat à votre adversaire : vous pouvez cibler 1 carte sur le Terrain ; détruisez-la. | fr_lore = On dit qu'ils ont été formés pour envahir l'État Célèste flotant et neutre de Cxulub. Ces troupes aériennes de l'Empire Draconia ont incité les nations voisines à renforcer leur sécurité. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn ein Normales Monster, das du kontrollierst, deinem Gegner Kampfschaden zufügt: Du kannst 1 Karte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; zerstöre sie. | de_lore = Gerüchten zufolge wurden diese berittenen Himmelstruppen des Reiches von Draconia zusammengestellt, um in den neutralen, schwebenden Himmelsstaat von Cxulub einzufallen. Sofort wurden in den angrenzenden Ländern die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, quando un Mostro Normale che controlli infligge danno da combattimento al tuo avversario: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta sul Terreno; distruggila. | it_lore = Queste truppe di cavalleria volante dell'Impero Draconiano, che si dice siano state create per invadere la neutrale Città dei Cieli volante di Cxulub, hanno spinto le nazioni confinanti a rafforzare le loro misure di sicurezza. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno, quando um Monstro Normal que você controla causar dano de batalha a um oponente: você pode escolher 1 card no campo; destrua-o. | pt_lore = Supostamente criadas para invadir o Estado-Celeste neutro e flutuante de Cxulub, essas tropas celestes do Império de Draconia veem pedindo permissão às nações vizinhas para fortalecer sua segurança. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo que controles que haya sido Invocado de Modo Normal inflige daño de batalla a tu adversario: puedes seleccionar 1 carta en el Campo; destrúyela. | es_lore = Aunque los rumores dicen que fueron formados para invadir al neutral Estado Aéreo de Cxulub, estas tropas montadas aéreas del Imperio de Draconia han motivado que las naciones limítrofes fortalezcan su seguridad. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分の通常モンスターが相手に戦闘ダメージを与えた時、フィールドのカード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを破壊する。 | ja_lore = 龍人族の国、ドラコニア帝国が有する竜騎士団の空兵部隊。中立国である空中都市国家シュルブへ侵攻するために結成されたとの噂があり、周辺国は警戒を強めている。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신의 일반 몬스터가 상대에게 전투 데미지를 주었을 때, 필드의 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 파괴한다. | ko_lore = 용인족의 나라, 드라코니아 제국이 가진 용기사단의 공병부대. 중립국인 공중도시국가 슈르브에 침공하기 위해 결성되었다는 소문이 있어, 주변국은 경계를 강화하고 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Normal Monster | archseries = Draconia | m/s/t = * Destroys Monster Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | misc = * Normal Pendulum Monster * Limited activations | database_id = 12031 }}